PeaNuhBudah
REDACTED (born: October 31, 1998 20), better known online as PeaNuhBudah, is an American Twitch.tv streamer and Youtuber. PeaNuhBudah is most commonly recognized for being the mod and unpaid cameraman for a couple of LA thots (also known as Cyr and Raith). Description Similar to people in power, PeaNuhBudah enjoys the pain and suffering of those beneath him. PeaNuhBudah has been known to send children to promote his social media on numerous occasion as well as keeping them in his G wagon, releasing them when he needs free child labor. Childhood While most of PeaNuhBudah's childhood remains a mystery, his furry-ness and high-interest in anthropomorphic animals (which he continues to deny to this day) is considered common knowledge among those that surround him. It was also recently discovered he was, in fact, part of an Owl Street Gang known by the Name of 'Hooters' ''where he worked as a model for propaganda. Career Being the modern vegetable he is, PeaNuhBudah looked to expand both his influence and bank account through online 'entertainment' means. Being both a youtuber and twitch streamer, PeaNuhBudah learned to accept the importance of adapton and progression which ultimately lead to his sudden rise in fame. Although he created his Youtube account on July 4, 2010. PeaNuhBudah started uploading videos on January 13, 2011, video topics mainly revolved around the now-defunct Club Penguin, Rocket League and GTA V. While his account is still active, he, unfortunately, doesn't appear so. Fans of the account have started speculating what had happened to the famous Club Penguin Youtuber. Theories ranging from kidnapping to a 'permanent nap time', no one truly knows. His activity as a Twitch Streamer on the other hand has been fluctuating, with PeaNuhBudah promising steams that were never fulfilled, he leaves many hopes and dreams crushed. A truly sadistic man. PeaNuhBudah nowadays spends most of his 'twitch time' modding for such streamers as Cyr and Raith while bullying casual viewers. PeaNuhBudah never limited his money mongering to the interwebs however, small pea pea would occasionally work in the food delivery industry (mainly under DoorDash ). However, after a recent 'touchy' incident, it is unknown whether he is still in the industry Controversy While PeaNuhBudah is a proclaimed 'gud boi' he too has dabbled into a few controversies. During the Summer of 2019 PeaNuhBudah had been accused of getting too close customers. While these are both just rumors, it had seriously dampened his political influence. He has yet to apologize. Trivia * PeaNuhBudah is banned from Ikea. * PeaNuhBudah plans to fly to Sweden to help Lights find the Buffalo Sauce. * Once Cyr moves to the hills, PeaNuhBudah will camp outside the gates. * PeaNuhBudah shares a close ''non-romantic relationship with Raith despite always eagerly replying back to whatever Raith has to say. * While PeaNuhBudah would often go drinking with Raith and Cyr, he, unfortunately, can't actually go drinking because of the law. * PeaNuhBudah was arrested on September 22, 2019 by a fellow mod known as CamRonGlen for drinking underage. * PeaNuhBudah has lost his debit card at Panda Express. * PeaNuhBudah created a pop-up threating people to give him their credentials. * PeaNuhBudah has an Asian Foot Fetish. * PeaNuhBudah enjoys licking doorknobs. * PeaNuhBudah has Blind_Kenzo locked in his G-Wagon. * Wheel Of Fortune follows PeaNuhBudah on twitter. * PeaNuhBudah is ranked 2nd on "Cyr Asylum, Worst Users" list. * Pea alleged ex-romances are all from Texas. NealGaming is from texas.... 1+1 sometimes equals 2. Whats there to say other than theyre unfortunate Category:Streamers